For the Little Treasure Seeker
by Leanan Sidhe
Summary: Wealthy cousin of Elizabeth, Lydia meets our favortie Captain on the road. Stealing her only claim to her father, she decides to get him back, only to have them both discover the secret of the Treasure Seeker. Oh poo, just read the story.....
1. Default Chapter

"Lydia!"  
  
I pulled my head back into the carriage but still looking languidly out at the sea. I closed my eyes feeling the ocean breeze stir the tiny tendrils of hair that had escaped from my bun.  
  
"Lydia!"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, turning to look at my mother, sister to the current governer at Port Royale.  
  
"Close the window." She commanded tersely, fluttering her fan wildly. I of course ignored her request. There was a pleasant breath of air already, why did she need her bloody fan?  
  
"Lydia..." She said warningly.  
  
I gave a very subtle roll of my eyes as I rolled down the screen. Mother gave an aggravated sigh, her fan, if possibly, moving faster than ever before. "And Lydia, why did you wear that gown when I specifically told you to burn it? It's a dreadful color, any well respected gentlemen would never come near you in that dress."  
  
"If they were any well respected gentlemen I wouldn't want them near me." I muttered darkly.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that." She said angrily snapping shut her fan.  
  
"Hear it!" I snapped, "even if I have to say it everyday, you will hear it. I would rather die than to be courted by those arrogant, conceited, stuck up men with their Prima Donna tendencies!"  
  
"You will be courted by them whether you like it or not. You are a woman. You have no value except that of a bride or a mother. That is your fate, Lydia, and you are bound to it. Shackled and imprisoned to it. Get used to it, my dear. It's all you'll ever know." And once again she was back to her fanning.  
  
I leaned my head up against the interior of the carriage, pressing my face close to the opening of the covered window, to catch the smell of the wood from the boat docks. I belonged out there, on a ship, the swell of the waves and spray of the sea called to me. What was I doing here with her?  
  
Sitting straight again, I thought back to my earliest years. Ever since I could remember I have lived for the sea. At seven years of age and ever since I have sneaked out to swim in it at night. But lately, my mother had become smarter either that or someone has tipped her off to my escapades. I have never wanted to be a lady of breeding, I would rather be a bar maid at the port or even at the fabled Pirate City, Turtuga. I didn't want to be confined to a dimly lit sitting room, embroidering. I wanted freedom. And I certainly wasn't getting any sitting in this carriage waiting to go to a ball at the govener's Palace in this gown.  
  
Strangely, it was the only gown I liked, or could tolerate. It was a deep crimsom, almost blood red in appearance. The color is looked down upon, it's wearers too daring for civilized society. The dress was quite a displaying piece as well. A lock of the finest silver hung from my neck, it had belonged to my father's mother. My father, the man himself, had left my mother when I was three. He left for the freedom I so desperately desired. Mother gave it to me when I was seven, having destroyed all of his other possessions years before. But he'd left it for me; inside cut into the silver were these words, "For the Little Treasure Seeker." I could only guess that my grandmother had also enjoyed the adventurous tales of pirates and knowing this her father inscribed the message.  
  
I have always known I was never like my mother. I have her dark red hair, her fair complexion, her full lips, and her hour glass figure (although, truth be told, I had a sweet tooth and had at the moment of the thought, a little more than her figure Thank god for these corsets) The only things of mine she had not claimed are my eyes ( I had father's hazel eyes, mother made a point of never looking at them) and his spirit, which I had claimed as my own. Mother had called him a scoundrel at every opportune moment in her life. I have called him my salvation, the only reason why I don't die of boredom is his spirit whispering me to do little forbidden things like learning the sword (having done so since I was eight)  
  
And right now his spirit was whispering my escape. Mother had fallen asleep in the humid heat of the carriage, what could she possibly do to stop me from jumping out of the carriage and escaping her once and for all? What was to stop me from going back home to Ireland?  
  
Nothing. Nothing at all. I gathered my skirts and made to open the door when the carriage jerked to a violent stop. Mother awoke with a start and a very unladylike snort.  
  
"Damn Hell and Hades!" I cursed silently. Nothing, eh?  
  
"My, are we there already?" Mother asked softly. I heard noise outside, something was not right.  
  
"No, I don't think we're there," I whispered low, my eyes narrowing as I listened to the commotion outside, "I think someone's stopped us."  
  
It became silent as the grave. I leaned forward to roll up the screen.  
  
"Lydia.." Mother whispered terrified, "Lydia, what....what are you doing?"  
  
My hand inched nearer to the screen, I had hardly touched it when it rolled up with a snap, and I found myself face to face...with a pirate.  
  
" 'Ello, love." He smiled slyly, his eyes gleaming with amusement.  
  
My first thought was, "His eyes seem like they could see right through me," which was followed by the blood rushing to my cheeks. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. They were outlined in coal, making them seem shrewd and mysterious. He had a finely chisled face, with high cheek bones. His complexion was that of a gypsy, olive skinned and tan. He had long black hair, matted from the salt of the seawater and tangled from the winds. Coins and small bones and beads were tied to the long black tendrils. A red scarf ( which looked like it had seen better days) was wrapped around his head, with a triune hat on top of that. He smiled at my shock, a smile which showed his teeth, some of them gold. Oh he was a pirate alright, a real one.  
  
"Excuse me, love." He said pointing a revolver at my head.  
  
"Lydia, what is it?" Mother was practically trembling with fear, but she couldn't see the pirate yet as I was blocking her view.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, my dear, would you open the door?" He asked giving another cunning little smile.  
  
"He has a gun to my head," I said slowly, "Should I let him in, Oh mother dear?"  
  
She must not have understood for she all but shrieked, "Good God no, Lydia don't open it!"  
  
"Could we please get a move on here?" The man asked annoyed with the delay, "I do have more people to steal from today and you're making me late for me next appointment."  
  
"Who are you?" I all but growled deeply in my throat.  
  
"Introductions later, now if you please..."  
  
I glared at him as my hand reached for the knob.  
  
"That's it, sweet." He said, again giving another toothy grin.  
  
"Lydia, don't!" Mother exclaimed.  
  
I threw open the door knocking the Pirate to the ground. In the next instant I had pulled my small dagger out of my bodice. Even when being threatened by a pirate, Mother began to scold me.  
  
"Now really, Lydia! I asked you never to wear that horrid thing again!"  
  
"Be grateful this once that I did!"  
  
Ungracefully, our attacker got to his feet, swaying as if on the deck of a ship.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice..." he mumbled slurring his words as he straightened his hat. When he turned around he met with my dagger at his throat.  
  
"And neither is that..." He said his eyes widening and then narrowing in almost a comic way. He clicked his tounge between his teeth, wagging his finger scoldingly, "To rash, love. Far too rash."  
  
I gave a sharp gasp as his hand closed around the blade, jerking it out of my hand while cutting his own, admitting to no pain what so ever. I now had no defense against him, I slowly raised my hands and backed away, back into the carriage.  
  
"Ladies!" He exclaimed stepping in, "The names Captain Jack Sparrow, I will be stealing all of your jewels, anything of value, today. So empty your purses and fill my bag." He exclaimed waving the pistol at Mother and my dagger dangerously close to my throat. Mother fainted. Typical.  
  
"Ah..yes....that would pose a problem. Lydia, it is Lydia isn't it?"  
  
"It's Miss Swann for the likes of you, Sparrow!" I hissed angrily.  
  
"And it's Captain, CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow for the likes of you Miss..." His eyes widened, waving the knife and bringing his face alarmingly close to mine, "..Swann..was it?"  
  
I didn't like his proximity, it was making me feel very queer indeed.  
  
"Any relation to a Miss Elizabeth Swann, by any chance?" He asked swaggering back drunkenly.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, scrutinizing him seriously, "She goes by the name Elizabeth Turner, now."  
  
"Oh! So the boy did get 'imself a girl!? Bravo lad!"  
  
"How do you know my cousin?!" I demanded of him.  
  
"Well..it 'ad something to do with a deserted island and quite o' lot of rum."  
  
"And that would make you...?" I ventured.  
  
"A friend of the family?"  
  
"Hardly," I ground out through my teeth.  
  
"Well I'm not sure how long I will be after I steal from ye lass."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed, "You're still going to take our things?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. 'Ello love....," He waved his arms down beside his as if he were displaying his finer assets, if he had any to speak of, "...pirate?"  
  
I was taken aback.  
  
"Enough chatter. Now, love.."  
  
If looks could kill he would have been in the dark depths of Davy Jone's Locker.  
  
"...Excuse me, Miss Swann," he annunciated waving his hands hither and thither, "Now if you will remove all of her jewelry," he said waving the pistol at mother's still form, "and just slip it in me bag, which is in me belt." His cocky grin widened.  
  
"And you want me to get it for you?"  
  
"Yes, that's 'bout right." He said nodding gaily.  
  
"That's really sweet of you, CAPTAIN, but I'd really rather not."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, love." He said cocking the gun and putting it lightly on my forehead. "Now get to it. Oh and you'll have to reach around back to get at the bag." Another cocky little grin, his eyes narrowing from suppressed laughter. I was coming to despise that smile.  
  
Leaning forward to reach behind him to the bag, the gun still at my head, I growled at him as I had to press myself up against him to do as he asked, "You're depraved!"  
  
His voice murmured thickly and warm in my ear, "Of course I am, love..." I believe he smelled my hair there. I felt fire fill my veins as I became very dizzy, "...after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
My breathing had become shallow and quick. Blast these ridiculous corsets!  
  
"Besides..you seem to be enjoying it." He added smugly.  
  
I tugged at the bag sharply, sending him staggering down on top of me. Oh god! I had an annoying, sexy as the deepest pit of Hell, pirate on top of me. His face was pressed into the crock of my neck, his lips touching them briefly as he raised his head he inhaled the scent of my hair again. Oh gods and demons!  
  
"Did you do that on purpose, love?" He asked, I could feel him smile against my hair. "I knew you were enjoying yourself."  
  
I pushed him off of me, more than a little ruffled and replied angrily, "Oh I know you are! You...you...HAIR SNIFFER!"  
  
On his feet again, he swayed and clutched at his chest as if my comment had hit his heart, "I'm hurt love."  
  
"Not enough, but I'll soon fix that, mark my words!" I snapped, removing the pearl and diamond chocker off my mother's neck and dropping it carelessly into the burlap sack. I couldn't believe how many jewels I finally realized my mother wore: rings, bracelets, necklaces, it all just went on and on. When I had stripped her of all jewelry, I began to hand the bag back to him but he shook his head, "Where you forgetting yourself, pet?"  
  
Sighing, I removed the silver bracelet off of my wrist and slipped the ruby ring off of my middle finger. I really didn't care for them, mother having chosen them for me. I also dropped them in the bag.  
  
"Those are lovely combs," he hinted none too subtly, eyeing the silver and ruby jeweled combs in my deep red, almost black hair. Glaring at him, I slowly took them out, my hair falling in soft waves past my shoulders, framing my face. He watched, his head cocked to one side, his eyes darting like mad over it seemed every hair.  
  
Still gazing at him, the combs clinked together as I clenched them in my hand and let them fall into the bag. He nodded in satisfaction and put the revolver in his belt taking the sack as I handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you for your business, love." He said bowing, sweeping his hat off in gentlemanly acknowledgement.  
  
"I'm glad to be of assistance." I breathed out sarcastically.  
  
He seemed about to smile when he stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of something on my person.  
  
"Methinks I spy a pretty little trinket," he said softly taking slow steps toward me, leaning over me, my dagger alarmingly close to the area above my breasts, "her ladyship overlooked." And saying this the dagger swooped down and brought up the silver chain from the bowels of the corset of my dress. My heart skipped several beats as my father's locket hung from the end of the dagger before my eyes. Slowly, he let it slide off and taking out the burlap bag he held it in front of me.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind.." He began.  
  
"Oh but you see my dear Captain, I do mind and you'll have to kill me before you try and take it away from me because that is the only way you'll possibly get it." I was completely dead serious and he seemed to sense this because his eyes lost their jovial light and he looked on me differently.  
  
"Why does it mean so much to ya, lass?"  
  
His voice had become calm and soft, almost deceivingly understanding and I found myself against my better judgment telling him what he wanted to know.  
  
"It belonged to my father," I said shortly, not able to look at him, "It's all I have left. I don't expect you to understand the simple sentiment of such a thing or what it means to me." I finished bitterly.  
  
"Don't be so sure, lass." He said in a voice that made me jerk my eyes up to his, "You don't know everything." There was pain in his voice, or some kind of emotion no pirate should show openly and I felt myself wanting him to tell me exactly what he meant by it.  
  
"Maybe you're right." I muttered somewhat grudgingly.  
  
"I'm always right, love. Do you know why?"  
  
I shook my head slightly.  
  
"Because...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He paused, eyeing the locket, "and saying that, I understand, no I really do," he said sarcastically, "but I can't make any allowances, so take it off and drop it in me open bag."  
  
"No." I shook my head in defiance, "You'll have to kill me." I repeated bravely, my chin in the pose of a queen not to be questioned.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it won't have to come to that. There are other ways of getting what you want." He informed me, smiling wickedly. His left arm reached behind my head to cradle my neck in his hand and began to unclasp my necklace. I tried to push him away again as before but I found the dagger at my heart. Strangely, I was surprised, I hadn't thought he would really use it on me. My shocked showed through my eyes. Again I tried to push him back but found the knife pressed slightly deeper just enough to draw blood.  
  
"But," he continued, his gotee tickling against my cheek as he worked at the complicated clasp, "if you feel the dire need to die, go ahead and die for a simple piece of jewelry. My dagger is waiting."  
  
"It's my dagger and I've decided I'd rather take it back and see you dead in my place." I snarled at him.  
  
"That's harsh, love." He replied in mock hurt as the chain finally slipped free of my neck and he caught it nimbly in his hand.  
  
"You're a pirate," I sassed back at him, "I thought you'd be used to such comments by now."  
  
"Always, darling." He responded dropping the necklace in the bag.  
  
"Do you intend to take my dagger as well? There are pirates on the roads and you wouldn't deprive a lady of any protection, now would you?"  
  
"If I see one, I'll let you know." He said, "And you won't need any protection when you have me with your dagger to do the protecting."  
  
"Ah," I sighed, "but what if it's from you that I need the protection?"  
  
"Then I best remove myself from your presence so you won't need said protection from me protecting you." With that he jumped from the carriage. I hurried to the door as he shut it in front of me, turning, he addressed me, "Try not to miss me too much, love," he said placing his hands on the bottom of the window.  
  
"I'll count the minuets we're apart." I said rolling my eyes dramatically.  
  
He grimaced as though in pain, "I know it hurts, love, but try to forget me. It's for the best, trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" I questioned, a bitter bark of laughter escaped me, "A pirate?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, love, who else are you going to trust? I'm the only one here who hasn't lied about what they are."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're about as much as a lady as I'm a Duke. Whatever you are, love, it wasn't meant to be in this carriage and trapped," his eyes moved down the length of my body, "in that confining dress."  
  
He was right. He knew it. I knew it. He knew, I knew it.  
  
"Well," I said coughing, "You best be on your way then. You know, places to be, people to steal from, all that rot and a bottle of rum.'  
  
"Quite right, love," but he still didnt' leave. "And speaking of rum...I spotted a fine looking bottle in there..."  
  
I looked over my shoulder. I had forgotten we had gotten it for the Govenor as a present of thanks for inviting us to the ball, which we were now officially late for.  
  
"It's for the Govenor."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind," he replied as he gestured for me to bring him the bottle.  
  
"I'm very sure he would." I muttered, getting him the drink anyway. Bringing it back to the window, I held it just out of his reach making him come closer in his desire for it.  
  
"I think it only fair to inform you, Sparrow, that I'm going to get that locket back from you as well as the dagger after I slit your throat with it." I said handing him the bottle but not taking my hand from it, as he placed his own hand on mine to take it from me.  
  
"Terribly fair." He whispered close, "Is that a threat, love?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Leaning even closed I whispered back close to his lips, "It's a promise, Captain."  
  
We were so close I could feel his warm breath as he laughed softly.  
  
"So," I said warning him, "Hold onto the locket and don't you dare lose it. I'll be taking it back from you in forty eight hours."  
  
"Dare to dream, love?" He asked, still chuckling.  
  
"No, Captain," I replied, "dare to do." And with that I let go of the bottle, our fingers touching briefly at it's departure.  
  
Stepping back and bending low in another sweeping bow he said, "Thank you, Milady."  
  
I laughed, incredulous, "Thank you?! Milady?! Perhaps you are a Duke after all! I suppose now you'll want to kiss me goodbye?!"  
  
His eyes sparkled dangerously with a dark electricity, "Well only because you've been such a good sport."  
  
Before I could comprehend his words his lips were pressed firmly against my own. I gasped into the kiss, his lips silencing the sound, as I was thrilled with the sensations and reaction he was awakening in me. I felt a moment of that blissful freedom I longed for, of the wind, of the salt of the waves, the grainy sand, and the smell of burning wood on a cold November night. His hand slipped behind my neck, pulling me closer, leaving me breathless and unable to get away even if I wanted to, which I didn't. He pulled away, slowly, making the moment linger, and pulling close to my ear he murmured hotly, "Ta, darling."  
  
And with that he was gone. Bringing my hand unconsciously to my lips as if in rememberance I thought, "Forty eight hours, hmnnn? I don't think I'll be able to wait that long."  
  
I don't own Jack Sparrow..  
  
Jack: Are we forgetting something, love?  
  
Ok I don't own the sexiest pirate alive, Jack Sparrow..  
  
Jack: CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN! Wait just one moment...did you call me...  
  
Yes, I did.  
  
Jack: Oh well then continue, say whatever you like.  
  
All I have to say is I don't own CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. But I do own Lydia and the plot and anyother character you haven't hear of.  
  
Jack: I wouldn't mind owning Lydia, myself ( wicked grin)  
  
I'll see what I can work out for you.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: Any one who does review this will be transported to an deserted island full of rum with Captain Jack Sparrow. P.S. I'm not kidding.  
  
Jack: Yes you are, you scurvy dog!  
  
Ok, ok so I am, but he will perform some Caberet numbers and some from Chicago if you do.  
  
Jack: Now hold on one bleeding second, I never said I'd...!!!!! 


	2. No, the scantily clad whore on the bed, ...

"And then he aimed the gun directly at me! Oh I have never been so terrified in my life!" My mother exclaimed, a hand fluttering to her heart. Something always had to be fluttering with her, if it wasn't her fan it was something else. The crowd around her gasped in horror at her tale. I snorted into the wine glass that I had just took a sip from. She was really blowing the whole thing out of proportion.  
  
"The next thing I knew everything went black! When I came to, oh you wouldn't believe this," she continued in an outraged voice, "the scoundrel stole my jewels! All of them! And," she added in a hauty whisper, "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he had DONE something while I was unconscious." There were many cries of disapproval, the women clucked pathetically like deranged hens, while the men swore they would find the cad who had done it and tear him limb from limb...after they had another drink.  
  
And someone in the room laughed insanely. Can we all guess who that was? I couldn't believe it! She was the one unconscious and I was the one accosted, not that I hadn't minded it one bit.  
  
"If you turn it into a cough now, you might just get away with it." Turning around I saw Elizabeth at my back.  
  
"Too late for that I expect." I replied coughing, choking on my wine.  
  
"Well we always have the option of baracading ourselves in the Room of Concealment until the party's over."  
  
"Lead the way." I said urgently, placing the glass back on the table.  
  
She giggled as she led me up to her room. Closing the door behind her she opened her wardrobe, pushed aside the many colorful dresses, and pulled out the hidden door in the back. Taking my hand, she led me in, nearly stumbling into her as we went into the pitch black room.  
  
"It's been over a year since this room has been used, let's see if I remember where I put those matches..." she said.  
  
"Weren't they hidden under the red velvet pillow?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I do believe they were..wait just one moment...AHA!"  
  
I head the strike of a match, as the warm glow revealed her gentle face and chased some of the shadows from the small but cozy room.  
  
"Now where is that damned lamp?!" She muttered, the match burning low to her fingers, too low perhaps.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, dear, it's right.." Just then the light flicked out as it burned her fingers. She let out a string of curses as she hit her head on the lamp that was hanging above her.  
  
"...above you." I finished wincing.  
  
"Thanks Liddy," She moaned, I imagined she was clutching her head. "Here." She said pushing the small box of matches into my hands, taking a while to find them as we were in complete black. "You were always better at handling fire then I was."  
  
I laughed, "Excuse me?! You do recall when I set fire to David Colligon's dress coat, don't you?!" I struck another match.  
  
"What? The one who tried to court you? I thought that was just and accident?"  
  
I lit the lamp, hovering over us. Turning back to her, I gave her a mischievious grin.  
  
"Liddy? I thought it was only an accident?!"  
  
Blowing out the match, I said slyly, "You thought wrong, sweet cousin of mine."  
  
"Obviously. You are no lady, Lydia Swann!" She declared playfully.  
  
For a moment the comment froze me. She was the second person today to have said that to me.  
  
"Well, Liz I can't really say you are much of one yourself...since when did you know how to outcurse a sailor?" I continued, plopping down into the red velvet pillows. Taking suit, she sat down a bit more gracefully and smiled at me.  
  
"Since about a year ago." She replied, "Since I married Will."  
  
"Ah, yes, dear Will. I was wondering when he would come to his senses and marry you."  
  
"It took a kidnapping from cursed pirates to make him come to it." She muttered.  
  
I had layed my head back, but hearing her my head snapped upright nearly giving me whiplash, "What?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"And there is no place better for telling a long story than in the Room of Concealment." I said, "Now..tell all."  
  
Slowly she began her tale. Indeed the Room of Concealment was the ideal place to tell stories. It always had been. Ever since I was eight I have come to Port Royale to visit Elizabeth. She was the one who had found the room, while we were playing pirates. It had been out secret place. To tell everything in. It was in this room that she had comforted many times when I would voice my worries about never knowing my father. The reason for it's title is that everything in the room was concealed. Everything had it's own hiding place. The panels could be removed and behind them were a sort of cubby hole which could hide chocolates, to dolls, to books, to daggers.  
  
"-And of course Jack being Jack, fell off the cliff!"  
  
I had not been paying as much attention as I should have. Serves me right for dwelling in the past when I should be planted firmly in the present.  
  
"You haven't heard a single word I've said have you?!" She asked indignantly, glaring at me.  
  
Best to tell the truth, "No." I said apologetically shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"And what had you do distracted that you missed a story of horror on the high seas? Nothing could stop you from listening to stories like that when you were younger!"  
  
"Maybe I've just out grown them, I am nineteen years of age, you know?" I said softly.  
  
"From what I hear you've had your own little run in with a pirate , so you can't have out grown them that much!"  
  
"It's not our fault that they are so drawn to us Swann women!" I laughed at her. She joined in but we both silenced our giggles as we heard the outer door open into the room. Heavy footsteps sounded on the creaking floorboards.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Don't you know the Commodore has been searching for you this past year?! If he finds you in Port Royale again, you will be hung before you can say-."  
  
"Where's the rum?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Yes! So where is it, mate?"  
  
"Where is what? Oh, the rum?"  
  
"No, the scantily clad whore on the bed..YES, THE RUM!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I have to keep it hidden of course..Elizabeth would gully me if she ever found out.."  
  
Elizabeth whispered softly to me, "I've been trying for a year now to find where he's been hiding it all."  
  
"It all, what?" I murmured distractedly, there was something about one of those voices that sounded eriely familiar. "Oh, you mean the rum?"  
  
"No," she snapped, "the scantily clad whore on the bed. Of course the rum!"  
  
And before I sensed it she sprung from the closet. Pandimonium broke out.  
  
"The CLOCK! Will, you've been HIDING it in the GRANDFATHER CLOCK?! It's an ANTIQUE!" I heard Elizabeth shout. I wasn't quite sure if I was meant to be an audience, so I stayed put.  
  
"Well it makes it worth even more with a good bottle of year.." the other man began. The voice danced on the edge of my memory, where had I heard it?! "Blood of the Bleeding Christ!" The man cursed, "Will, where did ye get a hold of this fine piece of treasure?!"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"Well...you see the fact of the matter is...JACK, put the bottle back and keep those twitchy fingers of yours away from my rum!"  
  
"...but really Will, why in the clock?" Elizabeth asked, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Cause' it wouldn't 'ave fit with ye in the closet." Came the slurred, and somewhat drunken reply from the other man.  
  
"Shut up, Sparrow!" Elizabeth commanded, while Will exclaimed loudly, "DAMN you JACK! I said leave my rum alone!"  
  
"What?! (hic) I'm a bloody pirate, after all! What did you expect?!"  
  
Now I know where I had heard the voice. Indeed, I had spent the better part of the afternoon having him whisper uncalled for thing in my ear..not that I minded it.  
  
"Well, if ye don't mind (hic)," I could now identify him as Jack Sparrow, "I'll just (hic) take meself and this..and go and 'ide it in the closet, now that Elizabeth is out, by my onesies, savvy?"  
  
I heard the footsteps approaching and for the second time that day I found myself facing the sexiest pirate of the Caribean. He was also the drunkest at the moment.  
  
" 'Ello love." He said, his eyes widening in surprise and then narrowing in confusion. "Am I supposed to be seeing to of ye, lass?"  
  
"Not yet." I said smiling sickeningly sweet, "but you will soon."  
  
"And why is that, love?"  
  
"Hmn why?" I sighed pretending to ponder the thought, "I wonder why?"  
  
The next second Jack Sparrow fell to the floor. Now he was the sexiest, drunkest pirate of the Caribean to favor a black eye.  
  
"That's why."  
  
Jack moaned from on the floor. Gathering my skirts I stepped out.  
  
"He probably deserved that." Will said.  
  
Elizabeth's hand was rubbing her head in a look of tired embarrassment for the immobile Captain, "Jack, Lydia. Lydia, Jack."  
  
"How do you do." I responded ever so politely to his still form.  
  
"Darling, I think they've already met."  
  
"Indeed we have Mr. Turner, so observant of you to notice." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's hard to miss." He quipped back, just as sarcastically.  
  
"Is it? Perhaps I should make it more apparent then..." I kicked at the form of the pirate.  
  
"OW! Blackbeard's Bollicks, that hurt!" He yelped.  
  
"I'm convinced." Will said.  
  
"Wait." Elizabeth interrupted coming forward to me while Will helped Jack to his feet, "How do you know Jack?"  
  
"I only met him this after noon, on the way here." I turned to look Sparrow straight in the eye, "Isn't that so, Mr. Sparrow?" He tried to show he wanted my silence by putting a finger to his lips, shaking his head slightly, "In fact we met in my carriage, didn't we?"  
  
"What on earth are you talking...about.." Elizabeth began, but then her eyes widened in understanding. "You mean..the story your mother was telling.."  
  
Will turned on Jack, and Jack turned to look longingly at the door, his only escape.  
  
"..about the pirate who stole all of your possessions and threatened you.."  
  
Will grabbed Jack by the collar roughly. "That was HER?!" He exclaimed just as Elizabeth shouted, "That was HIM?!"  
  
Jack and I both nodded.  
  
Will released him. "Why didn't you mention that you threatened my own cousin in-law?!"  
  
"Must 'ave slipped me mind." Jack said, giving a grin like that of a tricky fox.  
  
Will smacked him over the head, none too lightly.  
  
"Now I remember why. BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Will gave him another sharp smack. Jack ducked and started to cower.  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth and I had our own conversation going on. "But Lizzy how do you know him? And please don't tell me it had something to do with being stranded on a island overflowing with rum." I asked.  
  
"If you had been listening to the story, all of your questions would need no answers!"  
  
Needless to say with all the commotion, jack somehow managed to slip out unnoticed by us.  
  
Again all hell broke loose.  
  
"That is just like Sparrow!" Elizabeth claimed angrily.  
  
"Feel pity for me, my dear! I didn't even get to hurt him!" I raged.  
  
This extracted stares from all around.  
  
"Well," I shifted guiltily from foot to foot, "Not as much as I wanted to, that is. And blast it all, I didn't get back my locket!"  
  
"Locket?" Will asked.  
  
"The one he stole today, along with everything else."  
  
"I'm going to go hit him again." He exclaimed making for the door. I figured if he was going after Jack, this was my chance to dole out some justice of my own. Going back into the Room of Concealment I pushed in the third panel to my left. Dolls. No. Fifth to my right. Books. No. Damn these compartments, everything was too damned hidden. Someone burst into the room.  
  
"That makes things easier for me," I heard Will say, "I didn't even need to go after you."  
  
"I don't think I need to tell YOU why I came back," I heard a drunken voice slur. Poking my head out I saw the Captain had graced us once again with his presence. "Lock the door, Will. That's a good lad."  
  
Will did so, "Why?" he asked.  
  
A second later he leapt back as someone slammed against the other side.  
  
"Open up this door, this instant!" Came the muffled yell, as the door buckled yet another time as the person threw themselves at it.  
  
"Oh..that's why." Will replied.  
  
"My god..." Elizabeth whispered and hand to her lips, "It's the Commodore."  
  
I took this to mean this was very, very bad.  
  
"Jack hide!" Will whispered furiously.  
  
"Where? The rums already taken the clock." I could hardly understand him, his words running together.  
  
Elizabeth dragged his drunken self over to the closet and threw him in.  
  
"Lizzy, no!" I gasped in horror, "Let me out at least!" I pleaded.  
  
Jack Sparrow joined in with some objections of his own. "Why do I 'ave to be in 'ere with her?!"  
  
"Better her than Norrington." She replied and then looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Liddy, I really am."  
  
"So am I." I growled.  
  
"..try to keep him quiet, please, Liddy."  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that?!" I asked as she closed the door in my face, shutting me in the overwhelming dark with a very drunk Sparrow.  
  
"I can think of a few ways, love." A husky voice murmured in my ear. I took one of the pillows and hit him in the face with it following him to the floor.  
  
"That wasn't one of them!" Came his muffled answer from beneath the pillow. If I smothered him now, my mind reasoned, it wouldn't really be a crime, now would it?  
  
"For once in your life, Sparrow, be silent!' I hissed, deciding I didn't want a murder on my hands, I took the pillow away from his face.  
  
"I will if ye will, pet." He replied. I didn't like his tone. I slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as I listened to what was going on outside. There was a shot like that from a rifle, I heard Elizabeth scream, and someone barged inot the room with quick strides.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Commodore?!" I heard Elizabeth protest angrily.  
  
"Search the room!" The intruder commanded, without any explanation.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, my wife just asked you a question and I would like an answer to it as well." Will sounded calm but impatient.  
  
I sat up as I removed my hand from Sparrow's mouth. He did the same. We hardly dared to breathe as we could hear perhaps a roomful of people checking every square inch of the surroundings.  
  
"Forgive me....Mrs. Turner, but I caught Jack Sparrow on the grounds, he gave chase coming up here. I have seared all of the other rooms and this was the only one that was locked. Naturally, I assumed the villain would be protected by his old associate." The man's voice was cold and hard, leaving no room for any argument. "Now Turner, get out of my way so I can search for the scoundrel."  
  
"And what makes you even suspect he's here?" Elizabeth asked, sounding like she was very put out, although I could hear the faint tremor in her voice.  
  
"The door was locked, Elizabeth!" I heard the man shout, "Do you think me a stupid guard?! Why else would the door be locked other than to hide the criminal?!"  
  
"There is something called," Will commented rather nastily, "married life, Commodore."  
  
Silence greeted his words.  
  
"Gillette, have you found anything yet?" The stranger's voice was more subdued now, and oddly strained.  
  
"No sir, nothing." Came another voice alarmingly close to the closet in which Sparrow and I were hidden behind the false wall.  
  
I jumped a bit as a warm arm slipped around my waist. I tried vainly to pry it off but to my great discomfort it only made him pull me tighter to him.  
  
"Did you check the closet?" The Commodore's voice asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Do so." He ordered.  
  
I wanted nothing more then to scream at Sparrow to "get the blazin' hell off me!" but I couldn't risk having us caught. I now understood his earlier comment. If I made no noise, neither would he. That tricky son of a ....  
  
"Nothing is here, sir." Came the close reply, "The room is empty."  
  
"Very well." The Commodore sighed. "I still have some questions for you Turner.."  
  
"Can't we ajorn this meeting down to the sitting room, gentlemen?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
There was a pause, "Yes, of course...Mrs. Turner. Men, let's take a little trip downstairs, shall we?"  
  
"We'll show you the way." Will said.  
  
The sound of many feet was heard as all persons exited the room.  
  
"This way, gentlemen." I heard Elizabeth say softly, her voice becoming steadily fainter as she and Will led the men out.  
  
"Gillette," The Commodore whispered, "....I will follow....do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Then there was silence as the last men left, the door clicking gently behind them. I waited for no more than a few seconds to make sure they were really gone before I exploded.  
  
"Let go of me this instant!" I yelled smacking at Sparrow's hand. "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"Do ye really want to know, love?" he asked close to my ear. I still couldn't see him at all in this darkness.  
  
"NO!" I responded savagely, pushing him off me, "Are you always like this," I asked, "or is it just because you're so bloody drunk?!"  
  
"Well, I'm always drunk, love, so I'm always like this. Yeh."  
  
I gave a disgusted snort, "Eight minuets in a closet with you is far more than I would ever like to experience again!" I commented, feeling the walls looking for the handle.  
  
"Disapointed it wasn't longer?"  
  
"Devestated. Now get out of the way....I think you're leaning against the door." I said trying to shove him over but he stayed.  
  
"And what if I am?" He asked, his voice sounding clearer as if the liquor had worn off, "What makes ye think I'll open it for ye?"  
  
"You won't, so I'll make do myself." I said surging forward, trying to get around him to the handle, but once again he remained firmly in place.  
  
"Because quite frankly," he continued seemingly to pay me no heed, "ye've been uncivil since the moment we met."  
  
"Oh! Forgive me for being uncivil while you were robbing us blind and while you tried to force yourself upon my person!" I snapped back at him. I was starting to become frantic, the walls seemed to be closing in on me and yet I knew they weren't. I couldn't seem to catch my breath either and it was scaring me.  
  
He laughed, a deep rich sound, "Force?! Trust me lass, ye would know if I was trying to force meself on ye. For example....."  
  
A warm hand pressed into the small of my back, pressing me close. I nearly choked on what little air I was breathing."  
  
"Really Sparrow, this is not funny...." I began.  
  
"Captain, love, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Unhand me, CAPTAIN, now!' I replied struggling against him. I felt flustered and feverish. His hand burned though the soft material of my gown, scalding the skin beneath. My heart was hammering in my throat and an unbearable fire was filling my middle.  
  
"See the difference?" He asked.  
  
I tried to swallow the dead wheight in my throat, "Not really, no." I answered as calm as I could muster myself to sound.  
  
He sighed, "I'll make ye a deal then." He lightly began to trace shapes or perhaps words into my back with his fingers. "I will move out of ye way if..."  
  
I took a ragged breath of scorching air into my lungs, to try to steady my rapid pulse and the feeling that I would lose my balance, "If?" I questioned anxiously.  
  
"If.." he paused, his hand inching up to my neck, stroking it with callosed fingers. "If ye give me a kiss."  
  
"Are you foxed?!" I demanded, annoyed.  
  
"Usually, but not now. I'm serious, love, dead serious."  
  
"Is this the only possible way to keep you quiet and out of my way?!"  
  
"Yes." I could hear the smile in that one word. The self assurance in it was more than evident.  
  
"Very well then." I managed succinctly. Leaning forward our lips brushed fleetingly, searing me with their gentle heat.  
  
"There!" I snapped, trying to remain calm even though I knew I was going insane. I could sense everything, how flushed my face was (thank god he couldn't see me, oh how he would have gloated!) how I could feel the pulse in his hand which was still wrapped around my neck. "You have your damned kiss!"  
  
"I don't think so, love." He said, pulling me back sharply, "Ye didn't think ye'de get off that easy, now did ye?"  
  
Our lips melded together roughly, our breathing fast and eratic. Another arm snaked around my waist as the hand that had been on my neck nestled itself deep into my hair, winding it between his fingers, tangling it. Sometime during this the tides changed. All that I was left me and went to him, and all that was him transferred to me. Then came the hot sweep of his tongue. I jerked back, the touch shocking me in it's intimacy. The world came back to me and I realized what I had done. I had been kissed by a pirate....and enjoyed it. Damn him!  
  
"That's more like it." He purred, satisfied.  
  
I felt completely humiliated. Oh I hated him for making me feel everything I was! But how to repay him the same kindness?  
  
"Now.." I said low, "give me a kiss in return."  
  
"But of course, it's only fair." He whispered, his breath tickling my lips. I shivered unconsciously.  
  
"Not the lips, Sparrow..something else."  
  
I felt him lean forward, as I pulled back, off of the door.  
  
"And what would that be, love?" He asked. I could hear the boiling excitement rise in his throat.  
  
"That would be telling." I replied with the smokiest voice I muster, reaching my hand behind him to the knob of the door, while pressing myself closer, backing him up against it.  
  
I turned the knob then and the door opened out. Jack fell out, falling over backwards and landed harshly on the ground.  
  
"Kiss polished floorboards, Captain!" I spat out, beginning to exit the closet behind him, albeit more gracefully when another voice spoke.  
  
"Along with the tip of my blade!'  
  
I screamed to discover a well dressed man, pointing his sword at Jack. He was quite handsome to be quite truthful. Tall, an imposing figure with blue eyes. He wore a white wig and I imagined his hair was truly black as he was too young to have real silver tresses. I noticed his dress, too. A military man? Not a guard or a captain but someone of higher authority. A Commodore.  
  
My face burned as I realized he must have heard everything that had happened in the secret room.  
  
"Are you alright?!" He asked me, his eyes never leaving Sparrow's form, as he stood slowly to his feet, "Did he harm you?!"  
  
"No," I murmured, "Not much."  
  
"Then it is too much by half." He growled, glaring at Sparrow. "After a year, Sparrow," The Commodore spoke in a low triumphant yet threatening voice, "I have you at last and your friends can do nothing to help you now."  
  
Jack bit his lip as if in deep agitation and flinging out his arm, I found myself once again in the clutches of a certain Captain, although not as comfortable as before. He wrapped his left arm about my neck nearly choking me. Both my hands went up to pry it away by any means necessary.  
  
"My dear Commodore Norrington," Sparrow said taking out his pistol and putting it to my temple, "I don't need my friends. All I need....is a delicious little innocent (that would be ye, love.) to pave my way to freedom.. After a year, Commodore, you should have learned by now that ye can't catch Captain....Jack...."  
  
"BLOODY SPARROW!" I finished angrily for him, "We KNOW! Enough with the titles, they're driving me mad!" And I continued my assaults, trying to get free.  
  
"Little Hellcat, isn't she?" Jack chuckled lightly, "Not too innocent maybe, but she'll do at the moment."  
  
Norrington's eyes flickered with concern but the grip on his sword never wavered.  
  
"Now, this is how it works, in case ye've forgotten. I, with the sweet lady in tow, make my way to the window, which convieniantly is already open." He dragged me to the window. "This is where it gets exciting. Ye sheathe ye sword...."  
  
"Do you think me a fool, Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Allow me then to prove you wrong."  
  
"Just a minuet, I'm making my escape. Then ye sheathe ye sword and I throw her to ye and I make my get-a-way. See that way we're all happy. I get to live another day. Ye get to save a beautiful maiden, and she has a very exciting evening. All's well that ends well, eh?"  
  
"She's facing me, Sparrow. She's smart enough not to throw herself on my blade. I believe that leaves me free to kill you."  
  
"Huh...ye right, mate." Spinning me around quickly he said, "There, all settled then. And here comes the time when I bid you both a very fond farewell. It's been wonderful but I've really got to fly. Commodore, ye really should put that thing away before I push her into ye." I heard no sound of steel sliding into wood to show that he complied and I began to fear for my life.  
  
"You bastard!" I hissed venomously at Sparrow.  
  
He gave an arrogant smirk, "Sticks and stones, love. Just like ye cousin." He then looked over my shoulder, back at Norrington, nodding his head in farewell, "Commodore." Looking at me, now, "Miss Swann, always a pleasure."  
  
"I wish I could say the..." I bit out before interrupted with his lips crushing against mine, mercilessly. I heard a blade sliding into something and footsteps fast approaching, above the dull roar of blood flowing too quickly to my head. He pushed me suddenly backward, harshly. I staggered back, stumbling into the Commodore's arms, nearly sending us both down. He steadied me before rushing at Sparrow, but he was a moment too late if not more. Sparrow was gone out the window and probably down four streets by now. The Commodore's frame was still and ridged, as a fisted hand rested on the sill. I joined him, looking down the streets to see if there was anything at all to see. Nothing, only the dark of the night penetrated by the few street lamps. I only faintly realized I was grinding my teeth together in a smoldering menace.  
  
"Damn him!" I spat.  
  
"Damn him!" The Commodore muttered darkly.  
  
We smiled faintly at each other.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
To all of my reviewers: I hope this satisfies you for some more steamy romance that I'm sure you all have been craving. Thank you so much for giving me sooooo many reviews! You like me, you really really really really like me! Now I'm having some writers block for the next few chapters and if anyone has some ideas I would be really grateful to hear them. We'll make a contest out of it. Whoever's Idea I use, they will get a part in the story as a background character that shows up once in a while with maybe a little interaction from a Sparrowy fiend! So when you send in your idea's, also give me a description of how you would like your character to look if you are chosen. Thank you guys so much, again. And keep reviewing! 


	3. The Name Game and Tempting the Rosebushe...

I know I know I know I KNOW! I have been so long in giving you wonderful people another chapter. But I hope I have appeased your appetite for more. MORE! (giggles insanely) That's what Lestat said in that movie and he looked dead sexy.. Ooook back to whatever point I was trying to make. This is kinda a slow chapter building climax to another Sparrow and Lydia chapter soon to follow, setting for fourth chapter: a BAR. Singing drinking, Sparrow getting all drunk, come on what's not to love!? And whoever sends me the best review (drumroll) I shall place you in the next chapter as a barmaid who Jack hits on! So let the rum flow!  
  
"Allow me to escort you to your cousin, Miss Swann. I believe you have had quite an eventful evening." The Commodore asked with all gentlemanly politeness, offering me his arm. Turning away from the window it was comforting sight for my eyes.  
  
"Yes." I replied, taking his arm. "I suppose that was the one thing that Sparrow was right about."  
  
"Let us hope it is the only thing," he muttered, as we walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh? You didn't want to save a beautiful maiden tonight?" I asked cocking a brow as we decended the stairs together.  
  
He took a quick glance at me and seemed to me suddenly nervous, like a small little boy being reprimanded for something.  
  
"Forgive me...I..." He stumbled on the right words to say.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What?" He asked, glancing at me again, his lips quirking in a smile.  
  
"Sarcasm, Commodore Norrington. You have yet to learn it."  
  
"Yes...I ..I..I suppose I haven't." He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh but don't worry, with a little practice..who knows?" I told him as we approached the sitting room. We now stood right outside the door where I could hear Will threatening an officer to, "move out of my way or find yourself in little pieces on the floor, I mean it!"  
  
"Well shall we, Commodore Norrington?" I asked him.  
  
"Indeed we shall." He replied softly, "And please....call me James."  
  
My attention which had been focused on the threats on the other side of the door, snapped to look at the Commodore...I mean James."  
  
"James?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Swann?"  
  
"I think we should go in before Will murders your second in command. And...it's Lydia, not Miss Swann.'  
  
He smiled, "Yes Miss Swa..."  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"I...I mean...Lydia."  
  
We heard some sounds of a fight.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to open that door, don't you think?" I said rather worriedly.  
  
He did, and it was not a pretty sight. It would seem the guard who was blocking the door had met with Will's fist. He was clutching his nose, his eyes scrunched together tightly in pain.  
  
"Gillette!" Norrington exclaimed, rushing to the man on the floor, helping him to his feet. Norrington spun around to Will, "Turner..." He began severely.  
  
"Uh sir,?" The man Gillette, tapped him on the shoulder, his other hand still clutching his nose.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was actually....Mrs. Turner who uh...you know...hit me."  
  
Norrington and I gaped at Elizabeth, who was rubbing her hand tenderly, "No one calls my husband a 'stupid blacksmith,'" was her only explanation.  
  
I snorted and bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud. I did not think the situation at hand called for it.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, I would have thought you'd have better respect for the law..." Norrington began.  
  
"Not when they're blocking the door..." she responded.  
  
"...and not take rash actions." He finished sternly.  
  
"What can I say? It must be contagious." She replied, smiling at Will. There was obviously some humorous story about that, but at the moment I had no idea what it was.  
  
"As is the impulse to harbor dangerous criminals in the closet, it seems." Norrington droned dryly.  
  
"Well he wouldn't have fit in the clock along with the rum." Will tried hard not to laugh as Elizabeth said this calmly. I tried just as hard but I'm afraid it was just too funny. I clutched my side, as a wave of giggles climbed up my throat.  
  
"By all rights I should arrest you both for assisting a pirate under your roof.." Norrington said coldly.  
  
That stopped whatever laughter I was going to voice.  
  
"However..." He glanced at me, seeming to pause for a moment and then ordered strangely off topic, "Men, take Gillette to the fort. See to his....injuries." He commanded sharply, changing his tact. The soldiers obeyed, leaving the Commodore alone in the room with us. He sighed deeply, "I'm giving you one last warning Turner. If I ever catch a pirate with the name Sparrow or other wise in this house, I will have no other choice but to lock you in the keep. And I suggest you get Ms. Swann to bed as she has spent a most terrifying time locked in a closet with that fiend. I would have thought," he added scoldingly, "you would place your cousin above the needs of a fugitive. I trust I shall not be so disappointed with her welfare next time?"  
  
"No sir." Will replied softly, not seeming to argue on this point.  
  
"Very well then. Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner." He said bowing a bit at the waist to each of us in turn, "Ms. Swann."  
  
"Commodore." I said coolly.  
  
"Forgive me. Lydia."  
  
"Forgiven, James." I replied with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and left closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Did he?" Will asked stunned.  
  
"Yes...yes..." Elizabeth murmured amazed, "I do believe he did!"  
  
"What?" I asked turning to them.  
  
"It must have been a hallucination, Liz!" Will continued, exclaiming in disbelief.  
  
"No! No, it wasn't! I saw it too!"  
  
"What's a supposed hallucination that you both saw?!" I asked again, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"He smiled." Will said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Is that so very unusual?" I asked.  
  
"For him it is. The only time I've seen him smile is when he talks about 'short drops and sudden stops'.." Elizabeth muttered.  
  
Will took a piece of cloth from the table and mimicked hanging himself. It would have been slightly disturbing if he hadn't started to choke and ripped it from his neck as if it were possessed. "He needs to find himself a girl." Will croaked, rubbing his throat. He smacked a hand to his forehead, "I did it again, dear!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What? You hit yourself?" She questioned.  
  
"No! Well...yes I did that too..but I was talking about talking like Jack again."  
  
"Uhg," I moaned rubbing my temples, "I'm so very confused."  
  
"How do you mean?" She asked, moving toward him, ignoring me.  
  
"Well he said the exact same thing when uhm...when I fought him after he threatened you that day.."  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed delighted, "You fought for my honor, Mr. Turner?!"  
  
"Can you even doubt it, Mrs. Turner?" He said smiling slyly at her.  
  
Oh gods. They were playing kissy face.  
  
I had no desire to stay and see what Will had meant to the Commodore by 'married life.' So getting to my feet I addressed them, keeping my gaze averted, "Well...I can tell when three is more then a crowd. Goodnight, you love sick puppies!" And turning I left the room, closing the door behind me. I don't even think they noticed my departure.  
  
Lord, it was revolting the way they were always looking at eachother.  
  
Well they might not have noticed my absence but someone else did.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
'No.' I thought with horror, coming to stop suddenly. 'He hadn't! The wretch!' I thought outraged, creeping back to the door and pressing an ear against it's cool painted surface.  
  
But he had. It was he.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered in shock.  
  
"Jack, what the devil are you doing out there?!" Will whispered.  
  
"Waiting for the Harpy to leave so's I can get out of these damned rosebushes!"  
  
'But why are you in the rosebushes to begin with?" Will asked obviously amused.  
  
"I dunno mate. Maybe I fancied sleepin' in one so's I could scratch me eyes out. Or could it be 'cause they 'appened to be the ones that broke me fall, jumpin' from the window above to get away from a certain Commodore? Take ye pick and help me up." The throaty voice muttered.  
  
There was a lot of grunting and groaning as Will helped Jack into the room.  
  
"Ow! Careful! Bloody watch it, I'm wounded!"  
  
"Jack, it's no more than a few scratches. Nothing more than flesh wounds." Elizabeth tutted impatient.  
  
"Maybe so, but it 'appens to be my flesh!"  
  
"Honestly..." She murmured annoyed.  
  
"Are ye sure the lass is gone?" Jack asked once again.  
  
"Yes....she left as soon as she well..." Will stumbled. I could imagine him trying not to blush, "she saw us...uh...."  
  
"Getting' cozy? Poor girl, I don't blame 'er." Jack interrupted Will from the embaressment of saying the rest of his sentence.  
  
"Then why don't you join her in leaving?" Elizabeth asked dryly, clearly not appreciating his unromantic sentiments.  
  
"I would love to join her...in more ways than one...OW! What the bloody 'ell was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, keep talking about my cousin that way. I'd love to give you a mirror image for your other eye!" Elizabeth threatened.  
  
"Pardons. It will never 'appen again."  
  
"What won't happen again, exactly?" She asked dangerously.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all to do with being locked in a dark, very small closet with ye pretty little cousin...."  
  
"I'd stop talking, Jack," Will advised, "before you end up in the rose bush again."  
  
Taking no heed, Sparrow continued in a very pleased and full voice, "..she would make a damn fine little strumpet in Tortuga...those fiery eyes....those flushed cheeks...full lips...."  
  
A furious silence greeted these words and he chuckled nervously, "Perhaps I should stop talkin' before I end up in the rosebush again, eh?"  
  
"That would be wise." Will commented.  
  
"When has he ever been?" Elizabeth retorted tartly.  
  
"Never." Will and Sparrow both chorused.  
  
"Clever, maybe." Jack said.  
  
"But never wise." Will added.  
  
"Uhg! I'm going to bed! Dear husband of mine, you should do the WISE thing and follow me after throwing Mr. Sparrow out into the rosebush again." Her tone was one of tired continence, although the threat sure to be carried out if she were not obeyed.  
  
"It's Captain, love, Captain Sparrow." Jack interjected.  
  
"Don't you start with me!" Elizabeth warned.  
  
"Yes dear." Will murmured softly to her order.  
  
"And don't you 'yes dear' me, Mr. Turner. I am very put out with you!" I heard her snap and her fast, furious steps to the door. Jerking back, I looked for someplace to hide. Behind me was a door, sprinting toward it I hurled myself into the room closing the door behind me. I was swallowed by darkness. Another closet. Spite! I think I had had my fair share of them for tonight and for the rest of my life.  
  
Elizabeth pounded up the stairs, "I cannot believe this!" she fumed , "Of all the no good, wretched...ugh! Sparrow things for him to do! I never...." Her voice trailed off as she acended the stairs. A few seconds later I heard a door slam. Hesitantly, I turned the knob of the door and peeked out into the hall.  
  
Clear.  
  
Sneaking out of the closet I edged nearer to the sitting room dorr, the voices came through easily enough.  
  
"That sounds like quite an exit." Will commented.  
  
"Aye. That it was." Mumbled Jack in reply.  
  
"But I must ask you Jack.."  
  
"If I favor your petite cousin?"  
  
"No. And if you do, you'd be wise to change your mind."  
  
"I thought we 'ad already established that I was in fact, not wise."  
  
"Just shut your gob, Jack." Sighed Will, "What I was going to say is that you must hand over the possessions you pillaged today."  
  
"All of them?!" Jack yelped indignantly, "Yer out of yer bloody mind!"  
  
"Better out of my mind then out of the house. And Elizabeth would happily see that done if I didn't do the right thing. So hand it over.."  
  
" 'and what over?!"  
  
"Don't play the fool, Jack. The locket. Hand it over."  
  
A silence greeted his words. It was a tricky silence. I realized dimly..  
  
"Well, 'eres the thing about that locket..." Jack murmured pleasantly, his voice arrogant in triumph.  
  
....he had something up his dirty sleeves.  
  
"What of it?" Will asked.  
  
"Does yer lovely cousin, 'appen to know who that locket belonged to?"  
  
"How would I know? Why?"  
  
"Because, dear Will, ye silly eunuch..."  
  
"I'm not a eunuch!" Will protested angrily.  
  
"Sure ye not, anyways.."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"May I continue please?"  
  
"I'm not." Will muttered sulkily.  
  
"As I was sayin', I don't expect the saucy little tart..."  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth will murder you if she over hears you calling Lydia that."  
  
"Well then it's a good thing she's not 'ere at the moment, eh? Now STOP INTERUPTING ME!"  
  
"Sorry." Will murmured.  
  
" 'Ere it comes down to this, mate, before you interrupt me again..."  
  
"I said I was sorry.."  
  
Jack groaned in annoyance, "Does she know that the locket opens?"  
  
"Perhaps that's why it's called a locket." Will replied sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. Inside is a name...."  
  
My grandmother, I thought. Cassandra.  
  
"Cassandra Harlington!" He exclaimed in an excited whisper.  
  
The crickets were more than audible.  
  
"Don't tell me." Jack responded crestfallen, "Ye've never 'eard of 'er?"  
  
"I ....can't say that I have."  
  
"Jaysus, Mary, and Joseph! Bollocks and Billowing Sails! What do they teach people now-a-days?!"  
  
"Obviously not the basics of famous Pirate Lore." Will commented good naturedly.  
  
"Obviously not." Jack muttered, "No matter, I think we're both in need of a good bedtime story."  
  
"Oh goody!" Will said, pitching his voice an octave higher, "because it's been so long since I've heard a story of horror on the high seas!"  
  
"Will.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't make me wipe the floor with ye. Now, how do lasses start those stories?"  
  
"Once upon..." Will began.  
  
"....a midnight clear!"  
  
"No. Once upon a...."  
  
"...murderous pirate ship?"  
  
"Will you please let me finish?!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"No. Once upon a..a..a..."  
  
"TIME! TIME, YOU MORON!"  
  
"Ah, yes! I remember now. Well once upon a time," Jack began in his lulling voice, "there lived a cunning pirate called Garmne Noirtz, French I think..and he was the best. He could do everything! Why there was this one time when he fought off a hundred men with only a cat and a wheelbarrow..."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmnnn?"  
  
"I know you're trying to make a point..I just don't know what it is." Will laughed.  
  
"Alrigh' alrigh' alrigh', anyways, the scallywag did the thing that no pirate dares to do."  
  
"And that would be?" Will ventured.  
  
"It is something so unheard of, so shameful, so WRONG.."  
  
"Will you just tell me already?!" Will exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"Aye, keep yer tights on, whelp. Aye so's 'ere is the greatest pirate in the world and goes and what does he do?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! WHAT DID HE DO?!"  
  
"The stupid bloke goes and falls in love." Sparrow sighed gustily, "That was a sad day for pirates, I'm tellin' ye."  
  
Insane, loud laughter filled the air.  
  
"That was it?! He fell in love?! That was his crime?!"  
  
"I don't think ye understand, mate. Love destroys.." Jack answered seriously.  
  
"Oh come now, Jack!"  
  
"Well, it destroys a pirate, that's for bloody well sure," Jack exclaimed, "Now shut up and let me finish me story, savvy? So's he falls 'ead over 'eels in love with the lass, Cassandra. Now earlier in his years before he met 'er he had buried a treasure somewhere's. Was said to be such a treasure as to match Alba's and Cortex's together!" Excitement was bubbling up in Sparrow's throat, "And like the blitherin' idiot that he was, he gave the only coordinates to his little tart."  
  
"I hate to ask what this has to do with Lydia." Will sighed exhausted with Jack's fever.  
  
"Ahhhh," Jack purred, "See that is where it gets very interesting. Ye see boy, that locket I borrowed from ye cousin belonged to Miss Cassandra Harlington. And inside of it is a small riddle as to the whereabouts to the coordinates of Noirtz's treasure."  
  
Silence settled in the room and outside the door from where I was listening intently to every word.  
  
"Now," Sparrow continued, "I don't know why she 'ad the lock...or how but I find it to be the best bit o' luck I've 'ad since finding the Black Pearl again."  
  
"Jack, did you ever stop to think that Lydia might be related to this Cassandra woman?"  
  
"I might of, yeh." Jack admitted slowly, cautiously.  
  
"And that the treasure might be half hers by inheritance?"  
  
There was a pause, "It might of crossed me mind."  
  
"Then you intend to tell her about this, don't you?" Will continued sternly.  
  
An even longer silence decended.  
  
"Jack..." Will said warningly.  
  
" 'Ow about I get back to ye on that?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Aye, alrigh' I'll tell the little lass.."  
  
"Before you go looking for the treasure!"  
  
"Bloody HELL, Will!"  
  
"I mean it, Jack! She deserves to know!"  
  
"Fine, the wee lass deserves to know and I deserve a drink..."  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"I'm going to tell 'er, don't get all Turner on me.."  
  
"I am a Turner..."  
  
"I'm just gonna go out to a pub, and then I'll come back and tell the lass everything..."  
  
"Jack I don't think I have to tell you..."  
  
"You'll gully me if I don't, yeh, yeh, I know, right ho..."  
  
Just then Elizabeth's voice reached us from above, "Have you thrown him out YET?!"  
  
"Almost, darling!" Will shouted back. "Jack why don't you just you the door this time."  
  
"I think I'll take me chances with the rosebushes instead of dear Elizabeth.."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
I had heard enough. Sprinting quietly up the stairs I ran for my room, opened the closet I threw out some peasant clothes I had found from a traveling troupe. Taking my jewelry case from my vanity I dumped its contents out on the bed. I believe I have a few things to get at the local pub...... 


End file.
